


Gone

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Amputation, Car Accidents, Character Death, Gen, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since Wash had last seen Tucker. eventually those months turned to a few years, and eventually those years turned to a decade. It had been 10 years to the date, that Washington had last seen Tucker. With every day wash missed him a little more, and a little less. With ten years of time memories warp, memories fade. Wash could barely remember that face anymore.</p><p>optprompts inspired this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs*

It had been months since Wash had last seen Tucker. eventually those months turned to a few years, and eventually those years turned to a decade. It had been 10 years to the date, that Washington had last seen Tucker. With every day wash missed him a little more, and a little less. With ten years of time memories warp, memories fade. Wash could barely remember that face anymore.

It had been one week since the ten year mark. Wash found himself in the local coffee shop, perusing the newspaper someone had left on the table. It seemed to be a hefty reoccurrence, every day he would come in, and the paper would already be there without fail. Wash read it every morning, anything that caught his eye really.

~~~

Wash heard the door open, the bell on the top tended to alert him quickly. Wash didn't really expect to see the two of them ever again. Tucker had let out a gasp, Wash knew that sound anywhere. Wash brought his head up, with all the expected turmoil that would probably produce no Tucker. Wash saw him, he looked completely different, changed, and very happy. Wash could see Junior walking behind him, tall, lots of muscles, and yet still caries that same smile that adorned Tucker's face. Tucker looked quite older, stronger, he definitely kept up leg day.

The smile on Tucker's face was shinning, Wash would tell you it's the brightest thing he's ever seen. Tucker made his way over to wash, Junior following close behind. Wash was up faster from his seat than Tucker could even say hi, and Wash wrapped his arms around Tucker the hardest he could manage. Wash did start tearing up, but would defend ever doing so. Tucker hugged him back just as hard, trying not to fall over.

Tucker laughed that laugh that wash loved so much, and when he pulled away there that smile was, and Wash couldn't have been happier. Tucker wiped his tears away and wash left out a short laugh as well. And then they hugged again, laughing with I missed you so much coming out of both of them over and over.

Once Junior made a small coughing noise they broke apart. Wash went to hug Junior next and Junior made a happy purring noise, "missed you to buddy" 

Wash led them over to the table he tended to occupy. they talked for hours, constant chatter about where they were in life and the various things they've done since leaving the army. Tucker talk for an hour just on what Junior had accomplished, and how he was getting straight A, and was the top player in their schools basketball league and how they won every game Junior was in. Wash enjoyed every minute of it. Junior took to putting his face in his hands for most of the conversation.

Wash talked about how he went on to be a reporter, and made the newspaper he worked for the most popular one in the tiny town he lived in. when his boss died he was put in charge of the whole operation, and now runs the company by himself. Wash makes a pretty hefty paycheck now, and bought the other two coffee and a piece of cake, much to Tucker's protest. 

Tucker then proceeded to tell Wash all about Juniors graduation. Tucker was planning on throwing a HUGE party, and was working two jobs too pay for a huge building to rent out as party space. Wash had insisted on paying for it, having to much money to spend anyways. Tucker had told him that he was making about as much as Wash anyways. 

Tucker then went on to say how proud of Junior he was, and how he was going to be the best neuroscientist in the world. Junior was making embarrassed chittering noises. The way Tucker was smiling when talking about Junior touched his heart. 

Tucker then went on to describe the huge party he was going to throw, with balloons and piñatas and a 31 tier cake. Wash had no idea how that would work though.

It was getting late, and Tucker had to go to work soon. They parted, with plans to meet up soon.

~~~

They were in the parking lot. Wash was going to take him and his son out to dinner. A kind gesture really. Tucker had declined, both him and Junior were making plans for his big graduation party after work as well.

They made so many plans. Plans to go to the beach, the the differing museums around town. Junior was especially excited to go to the aquarium. Tucker was just happy to see Wash again, and Wash would say the same thing.  
~~~  
~~~

Wash had gotten the news one week to late. Wash was absent minded while the TV was on. The headline 'Man dies in tragic train accident, son makes it out to tell the tale' hadn't caught his eye, until he say his partners face on the screen along with his sons picture. 

Tucker's face on his TV screen was by far the worst thing he had ever seen.

A nasty pile up on a big highway forced people to take a smaller road, and impatient driver had knocked Tucker's car onto the railroad tracks, and his car got stuck. Tucker had hit his head from the impact of the crash and fell unconscious. It was all Junior could do to get out of the car, and try to rush to his fathers side to drag him out. The train came to fast and had ran into the car at full speed

They said he had made it to the hospital but lost to much blood to be saved. 

Junior was devastated. His father had supported him through so much, and he couldn't save him fast enough.  
~~~

Wash called Junior, no one picked up. He assumed Junior was upset at him for not calling earlier, so he texted him.

*I'm... so sorry for your loss*

Junior never replied.

~~~  
It was a week towards graduation,

and Tucker was never going to make it.  
~~~

Junior had eventually texted Wash back, the chittering noises, hard to decipher without the sound to accompany them.

Junior had invited him to the graduation that was held. Wash went, sat in Tucker's assigned seat, and tried his best not to cry. Wash had know Junior from a young age, Wash and Tucker had been in The army together. Wash did his best to get Tucker out once he had found out he had a kid. Wash was sent home right after Tucker, due to sustained injuries. Wash and Tucker went on the run together for a while. Tucker had to run farther and faster than Wash could ever manage with a missing leg. Juniors other dads family came looking for him, but Tucker wouldn't, couldn't let them take him. So, he ran, he ran as far and as fast as he could. With Tucker returning it means that they had finally left him alone. Wash found that to be the best news of the day.

When they called Juniors name though, Wash stood up and clapped the hardest he could manage, he saw Junior smile and figured that that's exactly what Tucker had promised to do. The look on Junior's face fell though. Wash assumed his thoughts had returned to his father, and sure enough when he walked off he could see him reach for his eyes a second later.

~~~

Junior moved in with Wash a month later. Wash understood that the silence was deafening. Wash had experienced the same thing when him and Tucker separated. Tucker talked non-stop, and to have it be gone all of the sudden was horrible.

~~~

It had been twenty years since Tucker had died. Junior had looked for an apartment a while ago and moved in with his girlfriend at the time. Wash was old, Junior had visited often, almost every day. Junior was a very successful neuroscientist, and solved multiple cognitive problems. Junior was the most successful neuroscientist in the field.

~~~

Wash lived to be 70. Junior had been there the whole time, He took care of Wash the best he could. With Wash's left over money and insurance left no debt to be claimed. And Junior was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make anyone cry? that's what I was going for.


End file.
